1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat in which a seat back and a seat cushion are connected via a connecting arm, and a base member of a seat arranging mechanism for changing the posture of the seat is mounted on the connecting arm.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat generally has a framework structure in which upper arms are respectively fixed to opposite lower portions of a seat-back frame, and lower arms are respectively fixed to opposite rear portions of a seat-cushion frame, while a reclining device is sandwiched between each of the upper arms and the corresponding lower arm. In the vehicle seat, a seat arranging mechanism, such as a walk-in mechanism or a tilt-down arrangement, for making a seat arrangement is often provided on the lower arm or seat-cushion frame in the framework structure of the seat. In a vehicle seat device as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-112353 (JP 2007-112353 A), a base member that supports the seat arranging mechanism is fixed to the lower arm.
The lower arm is originally provided for connecting the seat-back frame with the seat-cushion frame. Since extra space on a surface of the lower arm is small, it is difficult to provide a large mechanism, such as a seat arranging mechanism, on the lower arm, and restrictions are imposed on design of the seat arranging mechanism. In the seat device of JP 2007-112353 A, a base bracket for the seat arranging mechanism is divided into two members.